


Paradise Claimed

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lovesick Mess [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The war against Embla had come to an end. The need for your duties as Summoner no more. But Grima's need for you was eternal no matter what.





	Paradise Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> BADDRAGON69LUVRS A S S E M B L E
> 
> _Can I request ‘I Need You’ for Grima!Robin? He just can’t let the Summoner go back to their world. He won’t let them slip between his fingers so easily, not after they sympathized with him, broke through his defenses and made him feel human. The poor thing is his property now~_

A robe of ivory cloth with ornate gold furnishings adorning the material.

To anyone who aligned with the Order of Heroes, the robe was signature to you, the Summoner whom they sworn their allegiance towards in light of the struggle against the Emblian Kingdom. Paired together with the divine weapon Breidablik, even in the most heated and intense of battles were Heroes able to pinpoint you and heed whatever strategy you relayed.

Rarely were you seen without either during the war against the Kingdom of Embla. Even once the strife against the opposition ended and all Heroes were to return to their respective Outreams–and back to your own at that as well–you simply could not part with the items that had been bestowed to you.

However, at this very moment, you would never be able to be in possession of your robe and Breidablik.

Not if Grima had anything to say about it.

Simply put, as he had bared himself to you, it was only fair that you do the same to and for him, with the shredded remains of your robe having disintegrated into ash by the mere wave of his hand. You wouldn’t need much clothing for the life you were about to embark with him any how.

Breidablik’s power was unecessary for you to continue to maintain–especially when that accursed weapon had the ability to summon those irritating wretches who wielded Falchion. Though–the thought bringing an satisfied smirk to his face–watching the pitiful attempts by the four to stop him from stealing you away, Chrom and Lucina especially, was well worth the inconvenience. Not to mention the look of despair upon Robin’s face when he couldn’t conjure Thoron fast enough to shatter the corrupted-looking Outrealm portal that Grima had created.

All you would need now and forever was him and him alone.

The Outrealm he had taken you to was by no means anything stunning. Rather, it was a simple pit stop while he sought to at least indulge in his long-harbored desires before his impatience demolished the bit of delicate humanity you managed to bring out of him.

Still, this moment with you was truly heaven incarnate, a feat for a being such as he.

With a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips, Grima continued to seize hold of your hips with a firm and rigid grip, handling your body lecherously while he had you bounce up and down the thick, textured meatiness of his cock. While he would have wanted to see whatever adorably euphoric expression that your face was making, he thought it was best to give you a taste of your newfound reality as his precious and beloved doll.

“Even if my foolish counterpart or Chrom–any of those other blasted Heroes–were to come rescue you, it would have already been too late. I will make sure that I am your paradise, your heaven, your world–” Grima huskily purred against your ear. “When they see you, you’ll be far too in love with writhing shamelessly upon my lap while begging for my touch to ever want to leave.” 

For such a clean getaway, he held no restraint in already branding you as his, evidenced by the numerous bite marks left by the sharp, fanged teeth. With every yelp and squeak you emitted by the actions of his mouth, he was eager to vandalize you further once he inevitably pumped you full with his hot, creamy seed.

A noticeable shudder racked through your body, even as you whimpered a meek response about him thinking about the impact to his actions.

He just laughed and proceeded to fuck you even harder.

One hand left your waist to take hold of your chin, making you look back to fully gaze at the crazed yet gleeful expression on his face, his grin toothy and his crimson eyes gleaming in pleasure.

“What’s this now? You’ve already accepted me, have you not, Summoner–or rather, precious doll of mine? Didn’t you say how you meant every word when you urged me to confide in you? Surely you don’t mean to turn back now, to reject me, yes?”

“…no.”

So cutely fragile.

Grima smirked wickedly, releasing your chin right before he had both arms circle and hug around your waist, gripping tight while he drove his cock up into your core with passionate mercilessness. Hearing you squeal and feeling your walls clamp down around his cock was all the answered he needed–or rather, wanted–to know that you would eventually come around to this new life with him.

His lips found their way to your ear once again, his voice in a low and heated tone that was reminiscent of molten hot honey, something barely above a raspy whisper.

“As you had become everything that makes my existence worthwhile, so I shall become the same for you, darling.”


End file.
